


Shall I Compare Thee to a Bath?

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bath Sex, Empathetic Orgasm, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Sex Magic, Shoujo-ai, Simultaneous Orgasm, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12828285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: After the war there were still stragglers in the Grimleal army, casting magic, burning villages, summoning Risen. Keeping Robyn on her toes as always, and occasional giving her a severe fight that left her wife even more worried about hurting the blond than she was already, which is saying something.For genderneutralnoun, because they inspired this fic.It's all they're fault I wrote this! :'^)





	Shall I Compare Thee to a Bath?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [genderneutralnoun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderneutralnoun/gifts).



Lucina followed a bruise dappled Robyn to the bathroom. They weren't from Lucina, though the princess would've preferred that, which was saying something despite how Robyn said she wouldn't mind.

The bluenette carefully slid in behind her when the shorter girl invited her with a little wave and an excited, cheerful grin. She stared at the irritated skin that had been bandaged up til now, and while she didn't say anything, the princess knew that the tactician could hear her internally fretting.

"Are you sure about this?" Lucina breathed, her hands on the petite woman's waist, the only place she wasn't afraid to touch right now, aside from the places there was no reason to touch.

"Your aunt said it was fine for me to go back home with you, right?" Robyn teased, knowing full well that Lissa's assessment _wasn't_ what Lucina meant.

The princess sighed and wrapped her arms around Lucina's stomach, "I mean...I thought it'd be a cloth bath..."

Robyn turned and gave her a wink that was more cute and playful than seductive, whatever Robyn may or may not have intended, "Your hands are gonna be all over me either way, though, right? I really don't see the issue here."

"T-That is the issue, more or less...my hands with nothing between them and your skin." Lucina breathed out. She hadn't even turned the faucets on yet, so the only warmth in the tub right now was from their skin contact, "B-Besides, I can't see where you're hurt like this!"

Robyn gave her a smile and pressed her arms down on Lucina's thighs to lift herself up a little so she could kiss the princess. She made sure the effort and dull pain throbbing in her arm was well worth it, and whispered nothing and everything into Lucina's lips. She was surprised when Lucina's hands slid down to the back of her thighs to help her stay upright, but she figured the bluenette must've been enjoying the wordless conversation as well. The time came when she relaxed her arms and let Lucina lower her back onto her thighs.

"You don't have to worry about where you might hurt me, just focus on where you _might_ make me feel good." she murmured, teasing again, and not just with her words this time, as the back of her head affectionately brushed the princess' breasts, knowing full well her blonde curls would tickle the sensitive skin.

With what she did and all she said, she could tell that was the end of discussion, as Lucina's hands slid up her stomach, up to her midriff, and almost reached her breasts before going back down. Robyn pulled up her arms and moaned softly, then yelped and held her arm.

"Robyn?!"

"I-It's fine...I just moved it the wrong way after I strained my muscles with my weight." Robyn muttered, a slight hiss under her voice. The sharp pain _slowly_ faded from her arm, but Lucina's gentle caress helped ease it along, it wasn't just a distracting sensation elsewhere that invited her brain to shift focus to, she could feel Lucina's affection for her melt the pain like ice cream on a hot day, though that particular ache was a deep set arrow wound, so it was especially insistent.

"If you need ice or something-" Lucina began, when Robyn interrupted with a gentle cheek poke and a playful smile that displayed her naked defiance to pain.

"How about a kiss to take out the pain?" Robyn licked her lips slowly as Lucina leaned forward. She was surprised, but thoroughly amused when Lucina's lips carefully kissed her arm, "Heh, I didn't mean there, silly...ah..." Robyn stared in awe as Lucina's lips slid up and down her arm like a painter's brush. It was just her arm, but the way she looked when she did it left Robyn breathless, not to mention the gentle scraping from the bare friction present from the movement gave her pleasant tingles. When Lucina gently pulled away from her arm, Robyn swallowed nervously. Lucina was the one with a playful grin now, one that Robyn wanted to stare at, but kept looking away from, and when she finally spoke again, it was with a shaky breath, "Only you could...do that...like that..."

"Hehe, sorry, but you said to kiss you..." Lucina kissed Robyn's shoulder in four or five or twelve different places as the tactician replied.

"I-I meant my mouth...was that why you, um, made out with my arm?" Robyn could find no other way to describe it.

"Mm...part of the reason," Lucina purred, making wide arches on Robyn's stomach with her palms, "but the other part was because you asked me to kiss the pain away...did I meet with success?"

"Y-Yeah...so much success..." she shivered a bit as Lucina's hands slid up and cupped her breasts, "Ah, Lucina..."

"Cold?" Lucina whispered, her lips opening and closing around the base of her lover's neck.

"Hah, sure...I have a feeling you'll warm me up?"

"Of course I will." Lucina promised, hooking a leg under Robyn's knee, making the blonde far more excited than she had already been. The princess smiled as Robyn drew her leg up, and let a hand wander down along her thigh, "Mm, I really should bathe you first..."

"W-Well...you're just gonna get me sweaty, so I'll be dirty all over again, right? Besides, you're already like a nice, hot bath: I fit so well when you engulf me with your body, and you caress my skin I start to relax just from the initial contact, you melt all my pain and aches and worries, you make me feel so warm, safe...wet." she keened out the last word as Lucina gently rubbed from the back of her thighs down to her clit, "A-Aaah...I love you so much, Lucina!"

"I love you so much, too, Robyn." Lucina laid her arm over Robyn's left breast so she could rub her nipple and massage her wife's right breast while her other hand's middle finger gently slid into Robyn's heat. She kissed Robyn's head after a brief inspection determined there were no lingering bruises.

Robyn groaned deeply as she raised her twitching leg for Lucina, laying into the princess' soft breast and gazing at her with fluttering eyes as Lucina's finger eased into her. She closed her eyes to take in the feel of taking Lucina in.

Any other day Lucina wouldn't have been too concerned, but she wasn't sure if Robyn was feeling any pain or if it was just pleasure, for all she knew, her elbow brushed against a sore spot on Robyn's skin, "Do you need-"

"I need more, Lucina...more..." Robyn panted, panting sweetly as she felt the back of Lucina's fingertips against the side of her thigh told her that was as deep as the princess could go, she knew what came next, but still moaned as the finger curled inside her, "Lucina!"

"Robyn!" Lucina breathed, just as insistent as the petite blonde reclining in her arms. She carefully moved her thighs under Robyn to raise the tactician high enough to kiss her, leaving Robyn's legs splayed out on either side of her legs as they embraced. Lucina could feel Robyn tighten around her as she cupped the smaller girl cheek, she felt like she could go crazy and _she_ wasn't even being touched anywhere sensitive, aside from the breasts Robyn was leaning on, but as her love squeaked and shrunk back in Lucina's arms, the blue haired princess felt the heat building in her spill over and let out a short cry and a satisfied moan as she laid back into the tub.

"Lucina...?" Robyn barely registered the wetness tickling the back of her thigh, but the shudder beneath her assured her it wasn't just her imagination.

When she could finally think coherent thoughts, Lucina's first words were an apology, "Sorry...for startling you, love."

"It's alright, I'm glad you felt good, too, I just wasn't expecting it is all." Robyn was surprised, but some tomes she read implied a mental link between the Exalt and their spouse, but the way it read made her think something like they could read each other's minds when the other was hot and bothered.

"M-Me...neither..." Lucina gasped, leg's still shaking from the unexpected orgasm, "'With a bond so strong, the flame of desire consumes them both,' right?"

"Hmm, that's right." Robyn whispered, slipping between Lucina and the tub as she snuggled into the bluenette's breasts, and like that, she drifted into sleep.

Lucina smiled as a thought occurred to her, _"She says I'm like a bath, but she never passes out after bathing."_

She decided since they were already there and she didn't want to wake Robyn, she'd watch her sleep until she fell asleep, too, that happened sooner than she expected, but that was like everything else with her and Robyn, surpassing expectations in arrival and quality.

**Author's Note:**

> I accomplished five things:  
> 1: Maybe the most important thing, I made a homage fic to Don't Let Go by genderneutralnoun  
> 2: Definitely important to an homage, I had Robyn add making her wet to the reasons why Lucina is like a bath from the aforementioned fic  
> 3: I got to write them in this position, which is something I had on my mind, so it's important to me  
> 4: Lucina discovers a new Exalt skill? I wasn't expecting it myself, but something about the flow of the words was like, "Mm, let's keep writing it like this...and some more. Hey, this is kinda like that one Lana/Cia fic!" ~~That was literally how the conversation went!~~  
>  5: I avoided starting more fics until this one was finished! :'D Now hopefully I can do the same with the Riding Hood one! *:'D-ing intensifies*


End file.
